Limits
by Devastator1479
Summary: You can only push someone so much until they snap.
1. Chapter 1

Limits

By Devastator1479

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this covers every other chapter of this story

"Regular talking"

"**tailed beast talking"**

_'_thinking'

**'Tailed beast thinking'**

_jutsu_

**Chapter 1 enough is enough **

"17 years ago Konaha came under attack by the Kyubi . This attack was halted by Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki but came at the greatest price as to defeat it they would have to seal it in their own son Naruto Uzumaki and their lives. Naruto grew up surrounded by hatred the villagers hated him but soon he found friends in his fellow ninja he grew strong and saved those who ridiculed him he even found love in the form of the beautiful blonde flower princess Ino Yamanaka but soon a war would start and Naruto fought to protect those he loved and cherished but the hate he was dealt never ceased to affect him but he still fought and won the war but as soon as the villagers lost need for him due to peace they created their greatest threat.

**Konaha**

"Leave demon we don't need you anymore!" a few villagers yelled at the blond hair blue eyed whiskered ninja. Naruto looked down and sighed and thought 'how quickly they turn on you, your worthless to them they don't need you.' he looked towards the Hokage monument a few months ago he would have begged to see his face on there, but now he couldn't give a shit the way the villagers treated him he wouldn't have even cared if something came along and killed them all, well all but the chosen few of his friends still around he turned around and decided to head to the Hokage's office maybe Tsunade could give him a mission so he could get his mind of things and he turned around and he saw the only thing that could make him feel happy or should I say only person as hey turned he saw his beautiful girlfriend Ino Yamanaka but she did not see him Naruto smirked as he thought of the perfect plan as he sneaked behind her the he used a henge then he scooped her up and started running with her on his shoulder scaring the shit out of her

Ino was just enjoying her day off she's had a lot of them since the war ended and there was peace so she decided to head by Naruto's to see how he was holding up. Since the war finished the civilians went back to treating him like a bad shit they had to take and it was starting to get to him and everyone knew it they were seeing how far they could push her Naruto before he met his limit and gave up. so she was heading to his apartment when suddenly this jounin grabbed her put a sock in her mouth and started to run with her over his shoulder she was banging on his back but he wouldn't let up she spit out the sock and screamed "Naruto!" the jounin put her down and then let go of his henge and Naruto appeared out of the cloud Ino was-

-Pissed and Naruto knew it he did his old scratch the back of the head thing and gave her that fox like smile he always wore she then went towards Naruto, he braced for the fist that was coming this way only to be surprised as a pair of lips took their place and the Naruto returned the kiss letting it deepen they both stood there making out when Ino suddenly realized where she was in that short thirty seconds they were at the top of the fourths head when she looked back at Naruto he was sad looked down the side thinking and Ino knew exactly what it was he was thinking of ending it to take his own life and she tackled him yelling "Don't even think about it you wouldn't leave me would you he didn't answer and just looked sad he sad what if Ino what if I did myself in will they finally be happy?" she slapped him hard "Don't you ever say that again, fuck them I love you Naruto don't leave me" she said he smiled softly whispering in her ear "i love you to" he then crashed his lips onto hers as they made out passionately. soon they got more physical and soon they became one right on top of his fathers head.

**Konaha One month later **

Naruto was pissed the abuse by the villagers and without her to calm him down he was on the verge of snapping then on October tenth it happened the last straw it pushed him over the edge his **"**_**Friend"**_ Sakura pushed him over the edge after all this preparation to save them she turned on him . It was a normal team meeting when they were learning a new trick from Kakashi when Naruto and Sakura got in a loud argument in the town square when it got to its climax and people started to gather round when Sakura said something unforgivable " Well at least Sauske-kun would have gotten the job done instead of running around with that Yamanaka slut" Naruto then said "why do you still worship that teme he tried to kill you" to which Sakura replied "Well I wish you had left instead of him then we could be together and you dead!" there were gasps from their friends and dirty looks sent at Sakura while the villagers cheered "finally someone put the demon in his place" "someone get that girl a medal

Naruto ran home soon after he needed to leave now 'if I stayed the plan will never be complete' he thought. **"Kit what your going to do is risky they might not forgive you if you do it this way" **Kyubi said while he looked around and found his belongings he put them into a scroll and took his things he sat down and began writing "I have to make them think that i turned it will give them time to prepare hes coming and I need them ready to take him on I hope Tsunade and Ino remember the one rule". he wrote one to a Yamanaka Ino and one to Tsunade then he went to the front gates and as he started to leave the gate watchers said "hey where are you going" Naruto just sighed he said "Kakashi-sensei is training me and told me to meet him just east of here

he said he be about an hour" the gate watcher nodded allowing him out to go then Naruto turned around and whispering "bye my friends good by Ino i pray you survive long enough for our plan to work" he then turned away and took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Realizations**

**Konaha The next day**

"He what" screamed Tsunade as she had received the news of Naruto's disappearance from the gate watchers "go search his apartment find any clues to where he is she half screamed half cried. The Ninja said "we already did everything was gone all that was left were two notes one addressed to you Hokage-sama and one to a Yamanaka Ino" Tsunade's eyes widened upon hearing this she took the one addressed to herself and read it it said

Dear baa-chan I am sorry if I have caused you any stress but I am leaving Konaha for good this time and I will not come back for a long long time no matter who you send they will not catch me and that is that so leave me alone and don't follow me I have left Ino my inheritance because I feel she is the only one who deserves it and as proof of me not wanting to come back look in your desks top drawer -love Naruto

Tsunade scrambled to see the replica of the first Hokage's stone and she was in tears she turned to Shizune and said "get Kiba in here Now!"

**10 minuets later**

Kiba arrived at the Hokage's office when he saw her crying Kiba knew this was serious Tsunade turned to him and said " Kiba you have exactly fifteen minuets to gather the best hunt and capture team you have available and to meet me at the front gate now go and do not be late" Kiba turned in his head thinking about who he would need but then thought to say to the Hokage "who are we hunting" and Tsunade's eyes lowered as she said the last name Kiba wanted to hear "Naruto Uzumaki" and with that he hung his head low and left

Kiba's first stop was Shikamaru not only was his shadow possession essential to the capture aspect of the mission but his insight was helpful for Kiba he found him sitting lazily under his favorite tree staring lazily at the clouds. Kiba yelled for Shikamaru to come along quickly at first Shikamaru protested but then Kiba said in a almost killer tone "there is no time for your bullshit Shikamaru Naruto needs us" and with that the normally lazy ninja moved faster than he had ever before following Kiba "how troublesome" he muttered under his breath.

His next stop was Rock Lee's dojo Kiba knew he was one of the only few that could hold his own against Naruto in a fight he walked inside as they heard the boy yell "yosh my youthful friends what brings you to my dojo do you wish to spar" Kiba then said "no we need you Naruto is in trouble" Rock Lee nodded than gave his good guy pose saying "it will be a great honor to help my youthful friend Naruto in his time of need" and with that they took of to the Hyuga compound

Neji was next. his Byakugan could help dearly in the tracking of Naruto. When Neji saw Kiba and his group approaching he knew some thing was up and when Kiba told him to come with him which Neji followed without a word knew he wouldn't do unless it was important. With that he got up and went with them.

Kiba said just "I'm sorry guys but we need a good medical ninja and this is the best disposable one in the village" everyone knew what this meant they would have to pick up the bitch Sakura. Shikamaru then said "but Kiba Ino is a good enough medical ninja why cant we take her instead of Sakura" Kiba shook his head eyes cast downward sighed saying "because Ino is out on a mission and that only leaves us with the bitch if Ino was here I would've picked her in a heartbeat but no we are stuck with the one that started this" he then proceeded to knock on the door and as Sakura walked out Kiba said in a venomous tone releasing a ton of killer intent" follow me now" and left soon she followed after them not saying a word she was scared shitless and the **KI ** was not stopping and it was from the whole group.

next Kiba went to go get Shino. As Kiba walked up to the compound. Surprisingly enough Shino was entertaining a certain lavender head kunoichi while Kiba loved to see his friends happy they had more important things to attend to Kiba coughed to make his presence known he then said " if you two are finished we need you Shino Naruto is in trouble" Hinata gasped "Naruto-kun is in trouble" Shino nodded and followed Kiba to the last stop.

he went to team sevens training grounds to find Kakashi and Sai. Kakashi was teaching Sai some new tricks he can do with his ink style when they arrived "Kakashi-sensei, Sai we need you to come with us , ... it's Naruto" Kakashi raised an eye brow he and asked Kiba "what has the most unpredictable knucklehead ninja done this time" Kiba then says " he has left the village we need to go grab him and we are running out of time." Kakashi nodded then said "well then lets get going " and followed the group to the front gate.

they arrived at the front gate where Tsunade was waiting for them. Kiba said "Lady Tsunade i have gathered up the ideal force to catch Naruto" Tsunade nodded then turned to the team she said in a sad tone "today i regret to inform you that your mission is to track down and capture the ninja Naruto Uzumaki I can not stress the importance of your success to you if you do not succeed I will be forced by the council to declare him a Missing-Nin i will try to hold it off as long as i can but you know we need to try and get him back and as his friends I know that is the last thing you want, so that is why I must go with you Naruto is like my son and I also want him back" there was a few gasps then Shikamaru said" oh how troublesome" he then pointed behind Tsunade to see a broken down Ino sobbing into the ground Ino cried "Naruto-kun gone Whyyyy"

"shit I did not expect her back until tomorrow Shizune you are acting Hokage until my return take care of Ino and give her the letter"said Tsunade she turned to the team and said "this is the plan Kiba Neji you two take point try to find him with your abilities. Shino you disperse bugs eastwards that is where he was headed Sai you take an aerial view with Kakashi. Rock Lee your with me and Sakura.." Sakura replies "yes Hokage-sama" Tsunade looked at her with disgust "stay out of the way I'm sure you are the last person he wants to see " Tsunade replies coldly and led them into the forest. It was then Neji asked "Hokage-sama, Kiba why is she here she was part of the problem" pointing to Sakura. Sakura asked " what do you mean by that me and Naruto are friends." everyone looked at her with disgust then Kiba replied "You bitch you don't even realize what you did. that argument you guys had everyone heard it the way you talked to Naruto after all he's done for you and still you defend that teme Sauske. Also Ino will find out what you said about her and Naruto and she will be pissed I don't want to be you if we come back without him. don't you get it your the last straw you pushed him when he needed a friend. instead he found instead your royal bitch ass if I had known Tsunade was coming you would not be here because all I needed was your medical jutsu otherwise you would have been left there" there was pure hate in his voice "but this is Naruto were talking about i mean he wouldn't leave just because i said that" Tsunade turned to Sakura asked "Naruto is the most forgiving person on the planet" Tsunade just shook her head if looks could kill Sakura would have been dead the way Tsunade and the others glared at her then they continued as Kiba then yelled " I've got the scent the scent come on we are not that far" Neji's eyes widened as he saw what he saw he said "good news he is walking towards a dead end" and as everyone heard that they started to pick up speed they had to stop him or die trying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Missing-Nin**

**Hokage's office**

Ino sat in Tsunade's office with he face buried in her hands her eyes red with tears she was screaming so loud she could be heard around the five elemental nations. " Whyyyy, why would he leave me. Why dose Kami hate me" she was a wreck and it took all Shizune had to try and calm her 'Naruto what happened that caused you to leave us what happened' Shizune thought. She wraps her arm around Ino and says "its ok Ino Tsunade is going after him so there's no way they can fail". Though part of her was trying to believe it for herself 'please Tsunade get him home, Ino might not be able to pull through this' she silently prayed. After Shizune's speech Ino felt a little bit better she sniffled wiping some of the tears from her face and prayed to Kami for Naruto to come home. Shizune sighed then went back to the pile of paperwork on Tsunade's desk anything to keep her busy ' why did Ino have to show up then out of all times'

**Flashback Konaha front gates**

Ino was on her way from a mission a simple information gathering mission. She was looking forward to being home. Its been three weeks since she left and she wanted to spend time with her friends especially Naruto she missed whiskers so much and she was upset that she missed his birthday yesterday but she knew she would make it up to him. She was so elated in her thoughts that she almost did not see most of her friends gathered at the gate and she thought 'oh look they came to welcome me that's so nice' she was about to call for them until she saw their faces. 'whats wrong they seem sad' she thought. She looked around for her boyfriend knowing if this was indeed for her he would be there. But he was nowhere in sight. She was confused so she went up to her friends to ask what happened when she heard it "today i regret to inform you that your mission is to track down and capture the ninja Naruto Uzumaki I can not stress the importance of your success to you if you do not succeed I will be forced by the council to declare him a Missing-Nin Ill try to hold this off and as his friends I know that is the last thing you want, so that is why I must go with you Naruto is like my son and I also want him back" it came from Tsunade herself and in that moment her entire world shattered before her, trying to put the pieces together 'Naruto, track, capture, Missing-Nin' she collapsed crying her eyes out Naruto had left her and all Ino could do was lay there and cry she could not believe it yet here it was she was alone yet again for the first time since the war and she could not bear it. First her father Now her boyfriend everyone she loved either left or died

**End flashback**

"Ino this was left for you from Naruto" said Shizune as she handed Ino her letter. Ino perked her head up and snatched the letter from Shizune. She broke the seal and opened the letter taking in every word it reads

Dear Ino-chan- let me start of by saying I'm sorry, I'm sorry I left you you were the last person I ever wanted to hurt but I just cant take it no more if you are reading this I assume I'm already long gone I love you Ino but I do not see myself ever coming back to konaha for a long time. Again I mean it with all my heart that I love you Ino Yamanaka and I hope that you truly love me to and I want you to know if you truly loved me then you will not seek me out you will not come after me and on top you will not mourn me for I'm not dead. Ino there are four things I have to tell you before time runs out

1:my father and mother they are Kushina Uzumaki And Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage I'm telling you this because you need to know this

2:when my parents died they left me their fortune and their house I leave these to you as I no longer have need of them along with everything left in the sealing scrolls buried under the said house there is enough so that you never had to work again

3: You are the most important person in my life and you always knew how to make me smile for that I am grateful

4: I Know even if you don't

thank you Ino for all the wonderful times and I wish I could be there for you two but I cant stand konaha anymore I love you Ino now and forever

Love Whiskers

P.S take care of it for me since I'm not there.

P.S.S Remember my favorite saying always look underneath the underneath

Ino felt her heart rush as thoughts went through her head. He still thought of her no matter what he left her what she always wanted after the war the chance leave the shinobi forces and to live a normal life. But what did he mean that he knows even if she did not and what is IT. She was so confused but happy and sad at the same time she decided to check it out so she followed the directions to the house and she found it to be a modest one like the rest of the common structures around. She went around back and found a recently dug up area in the dirt with a shovel by it she took the shovel and dug the area till she found a large wooden chest and when she opened it she found dozens of small scrolls with kanji on them and five large ones that were at the bottom each with the kanji for their respected room and there was one small scroll that was attached to the top of the chest with the kanji for key Ino opened the scroll and preformed the basic UN-sealing jutsu Naruto taught her. And there was a small cloud of smoke and inside was a key to the house Ino got up and picked up the chest and walked into her new home.

**10 miles east of konaha in the forest**

"damn I knew I should not have taken that break" said Naruto leaping from tree to tree. He sensed the nine chakra signatures behind him and they were gaining ground. Naruto cursed himself as he continued. **"this is what happens when you think with your stomach first, kit" **said Kurama obviously laughing at Naruto's situation "shut up I was hungry and I did not think baa-chan could get together a group that fast" and now he was paying the price for it while lost in thought Naruto failed to notice he was forcing himself to a dead end and when he did realize it was to late just as he was about to turn around he got the looks of nine konaha shinobi all looking at him with hope. Naruto looked closely as he saw who it was and he was shocked to see most of his friends there. he was even more shocked to see Tsunade there. "what are you doing here did i not say i don't want to be followed guess it was a little to much to hope for" said Naruto chuckiling. Tsunade replied "we are taking you back Naruto We need you here. it was then Sakura came out and Naruto's eyes turned immediately to hate "what is she doing here" he said with disgust he looked forward and said " I will not hesitate to attack you if you try to take me by force I will not hold back". everyone looked nervous they knew if it came down to fighting the could lose more than Naruto but they had to try as Tsunade was about to say something Sakura opened her mouth " baka what are you talking about you cant beat us you dobe who do you think you are Sauske only he could make threats like that." she went to hit him on head like shes always done when Naruto stopped her fist everyone yelled "why did you do that you just pissed him off" everyone knew now thanks to Sakura this was going to turn to a fight. Naruto took Sakura's arm and he crushed it Sakura started screaming in pain he then took her arm put it behind her back and broke it Sakura screamed some more the others got ready and charged him. Naruto did his two finger cross "_Kage Bushin no jutsu_" and then 1000 Narutos appeared out of the clouds. the group could only watch in horror as 500 spiraling blue balls of chakra descended towards The fallen Sakura "_rassengan barrage" _the Narutos yelled and they dove Sakura looked up in horror as she saw her once lifetime friend come at her to kill her then she was lifted as Kakashi came down and got away before the rassengans hit and when they did they left a large crater. and in the middle was a extremely pissed Naruto "why did you stop me Kakashi she deserves it" he said. nobody could believe what they just heard Naruto had just wished someone dead "what are you talking about Naruto what happened to that happy go to ninja we all knew." said Kakashi. " I will return to the village as its savior." Naruto replied. a confused Tsunade said " what do you mean savior Naruto what are you saving it from" Naruto looked at them all shaking and said "Itself" .with that he entered nine tail chakra mode his body glowed orange he looked the group, they started after him but he stopped them and said "I don't want to hurt you guys i really don't so do not follow me i finished venting." and then he left leaving them behind but not without saying in a voice so low they almost didn't hear it "Look underneath the underneath"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Konaha Front Gate: 1 day later**

The gatekeepers of Konaha felt like the biggest failures in the history of failures. They managed to let Naruto trick them they were ashamed that they managed to let him go without a fight but they knew that if the group that went out failed, then no one could stand up to him. So they waited waited for the chosen nine to return to Konaha with Naruto in tow. but they found their prayers unanswered soon as they looked into the distance they only counted nine but it looked like one was seriously injured they called in for a medic ninja this was looking bad and they could tell it was only going to get worse.

**Outside Konaha: with chosen nine**

They walked slowly this was bad very bad Tsunade was on the verge of braking down and the others weren't holding out much better " Tsunade-sama do you think he meant what he said about taking over" asked Shikamaru many of the ninja looked at her for an answer looking for hope what she said next hurt "I don't know anymore I think Naruto has been pushed to far and now the world is going to pay the price." she said. it hurt all of them and they didn't know what to do anymore then Lee said with his usual upbeat attitude " I don't know about you guys but i will train my hardest and then when Naruto comes I'll be able to take him on and stop him and bring him back" everyone nodded knowing that is what has to be done. then Kakashi said " I've been thinking what did he mean by Underneath the Underneath" everyone looked at Tsunade and Shikamaru Shikamaru said " well its troublesome to think about but what if Naruto had a different reason for leaving i think we should look into it first lets say hes on another training trip to keep suspicion low but be prepared for the worst" Tsunade nodded agreeing with him . Then something came to Tsunade's mind "aw shit who is going to tell Ino what happened" everyone froze they had forgotten Ino and now she was going to be devastated when she found out she would have to be watched by Anbu to make sure she doesn't escape. Shikamaru spoke up " I'll do it I'm her best friend if I cant then nobody can" with that he took off towards to Ino's house.

**Konaha: with Shikamaru**

When Shikamaru got to Ino's house he knocked on the door. the door opened and out came Inochi saying "hey Shikamaru how are you doing today". Shikamaru said "very good Mr. Yamanaka ,Uh wheres Ino is she on a mission" "Ino moved out yesterday Shikamaru said she moved to a house down in the residential district but stick around she should be here in fifteen minutes for flowers for her new garden so stick around what do you want anyway everything alright." replied Inochi. Shikamaru looked down and started to tell everything that happened the past three days and what might happen in the future. tears started to fall from his cheeks " I only wish we were strong enough to bring him back but nobody is nobody can stop him" he said. Inochi could not believe what he was hearing ' this is horrible Ino loved that boy'. apparently during their conversation they did not here the bell ring and they turned to see Ino her face a combination of anger and sadness "That bitch Naruto cared for her like a sister and she did that to him she pushed him away no no he cant seriously think about harming the village he loves his friends to much he would not attack us she has to pay where is she" she screamed her emotions and thoughts everywhere. Shikamaru said " Ino Sakura is in the hospital under critical condition he attacked her Ino almost killed her if Kakashi Wasn't there we don't know what would have happened". Ino stormed out almost breaking down she headed towards her home today was horrible now Naruto was gone And they are all saying that when he comes back he will attack the village. she was done and she was glad she sent in her resignation form she was done and wanted to be left alone for a long time.

**Uzushio: 3 days later with Naruto**

Naruto had finally arrived to his ancestors home land and he was impressed it was isolated and beautiful it was here that he could begin to train for the ultimate endgame soon he can finally protect those he loves by removing the ones that would cause them harm but there was some things he needed to do first and it required a long waiting period he will do the impossible but first he needed to accomplish three things before five years are up and when he is done he shall succeed in his quest for true peace and that way the ninja world would be free of hatred because there would be no reason for it but now he had to remember to finish those three steps.

**Flashback **

**"Kit i know your plan and you can't do it alone you need help and i know just the person that can help but you have to follow my instructions to the letter you need to go to your mothers homeland of Uzushio there you will find the three steps for you to save your brethren" The Kyubi had said.**

**End Flashback**

Naruto had just arrived on the beach of Uzushio and he immediately knew where he had to go. it was the only structure left standing, a huge temple. the temple had the usual blood seal on it. Naruto bit his finger drew a drop of blood and wiped it across the seal. the symbol for blood glowed a bright red and the door opened a voice called out "who dares enter the sacred temple of the Uzumaki" Naruto gulped this voice sounded ancient and deadly like it could kill him at any second with just its voice **" Listen Kit This is the ancient temple of the Uzumaki which contains the way to unlock your bloodline and for you to get your revenge but the reason it is almost impossible is that it can only be unlocked by being an Uzumaki and being the last of the Jinchuriki." **the Kyubi said in a low tone. Narutos eyes widened at this. no wonder a power so great has never been seen before because the horrible price it came at to attain it to be the last Jinchuriki Naruto cried a little remembering his fellow Jinchuriki and how they fell to Madara's ploy all but him the last Jinchuriki and with the Tailed Beast's Power absorbed there would be no more. he then turned to the door and said " My name is Naruto Uzumaki last of the Jinchuriki i wish to enter to bring peace to the world". The voice boomed "your answer is acceptable" the door moved aside to reveal a giant room with thousands of scrolls. Naruto just smiled and said "let part one begin"

**Konaha: With Ino**

Ino woke up that morning not feeling herself she got up and almost immediately fell back down feeling very dizzy she rushed to the bathroom puking into the toilet 'why do i feel so sick today' Ino decided to go see Shizune and ask her about it. she got dressed in her ninja outfit and headed off towards the hospital. when she arrived she sat down in the waiting room of the hospital. about twenty minuets later Shizune came in to get Ino when they arrived in the examination room Ino said "Shizune my stomach has been killing and I've been nauseous all morning and I don't get why" Shizune just looked her over and smiled a bit of a hurt smile and rubbed her hand over her with some glowing green chakra coming out of it then she nodded to herself before looking to Ino and saying "congratulations Ino your pregnant and a month in at that" Ino looked at her wide eyed she started to faint and say "i-i-i-m pregnant..." and she blacked out on the hospital bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Training **

**Uzushio: With Naruto**

Naruto walked into the room full of scrolls each scroll had a number ranging from one to a thousand **"listen kit this is your ancestors legacy you must learn everything in these scrolls starting at one and ending at one-thousand the first twenty scrolls unlock your bloodline and allows you access to it this should take you ten weeks the rest of the scrolls teach you to master that bloodline, the power over heaven and earth, celestial release this bloodline unlocks your natural affinity for all the elements so you might as well get started it will be at least five years before you finish them all" **"Five years that's just enough time to put an end to their planNaruto nodded and picked up scroll number one to begin

**Konaha with Ino **

"yes Ino your pregnant I'm sure of that and with the scans I also know your about a month in I can feel your body dividing up the chakra inside towards your womb." said Shizune. Ino was in shock then she became supremely depressed her eyes down cast and gloomy she felt a huge pang in her chest. Shizune turned and said " its Naruto isn't it he is the father" Ino nodded and said " its what hes always wanted and now he is gone and nowhere to be found. then she started to cry she wanted him here for this Shizune motioned for the nurse to leave and sat down and comforted Ino 'Naruto she needs you now more than ever please don't turn against us please come home please'.

**Uzushio 10 weeks later with Naruto**

Naruto was finishing reading the last scroll of the first set. so he took in a deep breath and began the ritual. he drew a large Uzumaki spiral in the center of the floor with paint made from the red flowers that were deep in the forest on the island fusing the paint with his blood created the seal needed he then drew two seals in the center he sat down cut his hands and placed one hand on each seal. on his right he poured his natural chakra that he was born with and on his left hand the Kyubi's chakra and sat there saying the ancient words "I the last Jinchuriki I of the Uzumaki clan I who wish to bring peace summon the bloodline of the gods, the powers of heaven and earth to control the power of life and death please allow me this power so I may complete my task for this to the Gods I beseech thee." the spiral began to glow a bright red and the light shot up through the ceiling and into the sky as a beacon for all to see that the time has come for god to walk the earth once more.

**the five elemental nations**

Everyone looked up to the red light glowing in the sky and even though everyone has heard the legend of the god among men, it was taught in the academies, many thought it just that, a legend many stood in disbelief and dropped to their knees and started to pray for their lives begging to be spared for they knew the coming of god was imminent they were hoping he was merciful. and it was only a matter of time until he came for them and they will be facing the power of a god, everyone hoping he was on their side

**With Ino**

Ino was with Ten-Ten and Hinata in her new home setting up a nursery for the baby that was coming they were laughing and joking around when they heard a knock at her door. Ino went to answer it. when she opened it Kiba was there yelling "girls get out here you are going to want to see this" he then left followed by the three girls he pointed off into the east and when they turned around Ino and Ten-Ten fell to their knees while Hinata had to be caught by Kiba. the beacon of the gods was glowing and they had a strong guess just who it was.

**with Tsunade**

Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes ' he could not have gone that far he wouldn't attempt that' she thought but here she was looking at it the beacon of the gods there was no doubt about it no person on this planet was strong enough to fight him now she turned to Shizune and yelled send word to the other nations we need a Kage summit now and get Kakashi and Gai we are leaving for the land of iron immediately. 'Naruto please don't be to rash' and send our best spy to Uzushio with Genma squad we need eyes on the ground there " Tsunade headed to the Gates the world had to know it needed to know now.

**Uzushio with Naruto**

Naruto was sitting in the middle of the light screaming at the tremendous amount of pain that was inflicted upon him **"hang in there kit just a little bit more and you will have the power you need to protect them" **then the light ended the seal flew up the shining Uzumaki spiral flew up into the sky and started to spin faster and faster realizing tendrils of light surrounding the island in a barrier. now it was time for the real training to begin.

**with Genma squad and Sai**

they had just arrive in Uzushio when the barrier set down Sai just sighed and set his scroll down and started writing his first report to Tsunade 'the target has set up a barrier around the island preventing us from leaving even with Genma squad. But My ink birds can make it through so we will stay here with reports of anything of interest' he then did his finger signs and said _"super beast scroll jutsu"_ the words transformed into a bird and flew of towards Tsunade he then went with Genma squad to watch Naruto.

**Mizu with Mei**

"Mizukage-sama there is an emergency message from the Hokage She is calling a summit Ao and Choujio are ready to go on your orders she also said that it cannot wait." said her assistant. Mei just nodded and started out the door and prayed for not another Madara.

**Kumo with A**

A was sitting in his office talking to Dauri and Omoi when the hawk came in. A took the letter and read it over he turned to the two and said "we are going to the summit now lets go". and with that he jumped out the window followed by the two.

**Suna with Gara **

Gara was standing in his office talking with his sister and brother when Baki came in with the letter saying "Gara its from the Hokage you are going to want to read this" Gara took the letter and his eyes wide as he read ' Dear Gara I am calling for a Kage summit in the land of Iron this is an urgent matter and can not wait since you two are good friends i will tell you who Its Naruto come as quick as you can time cannot be wasted.' Gara turned to his siblings and said " we are leaving now, no time to wait" he jumped on a sand cloud and sped out of Suna 'Naruto what have you done'.

**Iwa With Ohnoki**

The Tsuchikage was complaining about his back to his granddaughter again when his letter arrived. He quit his complaining and took the letter from his assistant " Another deceleration of war" he said to her she shook her head and said "no the opposite an alliance" Ohnoki looked like his eyes were going to pop out "what is going on I thought we Madara was the worst of it now she's saying something worse is coming" he said he turned to his granddaughter and said "get your teammate and lets head off" he then flew off.

**Land of Iron:5 days later: Kage Summit**

Tsunade sat down with her fellow Kage and Mifune and began her story on the recent events that have passed "and now we have no idea whats coming I've brought my letter for us to examine" she said the other Kages looked at her in disbelief then Mei said "so your saying he left and now even though you think he is not trying to harm us he might do so so we should be prepared for worse than Madara" Tsunade turned to her and said "yes and my latest message from Sai stated it would take five years for it to complete we have time to train and gather our forces towards the island to be ready to either fight him or join him depending of his motives and when the time comes if he is against us we have to be ready to take him out" Mifune then turned to the Kages and said "all in favor" all raised their hands "then its settled we shall prepare our forces to face the Orange Maelstrom at Uzushio in Five years this summit is over go home prepare because this can be worse than Madara and we need to be ready." with that the five Kages left to prepare for the worst.


	6. Chapter 6

i am sorry to my readers but i have gone ahead and found that this story is going nowhere and it is impractical to continue the good news is that i've recently handwritten two stories and the should be coming to a profile near you


End file.
